1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing brackets, and in particular to an over the door bracket system for hanging clothes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the door brackets are known in the art. However, these over the door brackets usually have vertical members that extend down the door and are generally flat. These flat members make it difficult to install and remove the over the door bracket without causing damage to the door because the edges may dig into the door and mar the surface or chip off paint. Further, the use of flat members makes it difficult to attach a clothing support member to the brackets without removing the bracket from the door because the bracket is flat against the door.
It is known to plate a bracket with a plating material such as chrome to make it less abrasive to surfaces with which the bracket will make contact, and to make the bracket more attractive. In most cases, the chrome plating is not be applied uniformly and the bracket will be subjected to a discontinuous coating, making the bracket susceptible to rust.
The present invention solves the problems of the prior art by providing an over the door bracket with a tubular vertical member that has oppositely facing tapered ends. The over the door bracket includes a drainage hole to ensure uniform application of the chrome during plating.